


Stupid Minds Think Alike

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gift for noelle, M/M, Would it really be my fic if i didnt have markhyuck?, hint of markhyuck, i miss this ship, this is kinda a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin both break into the same place on the same night by accident, only to be chased by the police upon meeting. Needless to say, it was definitely a interesting meeting.





	Stupid Minds Think Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smile5everr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/gifts).



Jaemin knows that it's stupid, and honestly, he isn't sure why he keeps playing truth or dare with his friends. When you play such games with people who are most likely spawns of the devil (like Donghyuck for example), you end up doing illegal things.

Like breaking into a convenience store that has closed down for the night. Luckily, it wasn't a store that Jaemin frequented, so it made him feel a little less guilty. 

Jaemin should have noted the smug look Donghyuck was wearing on his face, maybe then he would have chosen truth instead. 

Jaemin's friends all walk him down the street to the fairly large store, before hurriedly running back to the house, leaving Jaemin in the middle of the sidewalk in front of the entrance to fend for himself. 

Jaemin notices how even though the store is large, it really isn't that updated, and he is pretty sure that it would be super easy for him to get into the store. Jaemin heads to the back, because he isn't that stupid. There is probably an alarm on the door, or at least a little bell. 

The back of the store looks even worse. It's an alley, with trash cans lining the back and many shipment boxes are set out there for the next trash pickup. Jaemin has to carefully walk over all of the garbage waste, and God why didn't he put on some better shoes? His old sneakers already had holes in them. 

The back door is lit by one of those little light bulbs that makes it look straight out of movie scene, and it kind of makes Jaemin shudder. 

As Jaemin passes the door, he is surprised to see that it is actually open already. With a bit of skepticism, Jaemin pushes the door lightly. He waits for a second to see if an alarm will go off, but even minutes later, nothing happens. Jaemin takes a deep breath and pushes the door enough for him to shimmy through. 

The store is obviously dark and free of any movement, and Jaemin thinks that this is too easy. There has to be something else to this. 

Nonetheless, Jaemin gets his backpack and opens it up, ready to fill up. He starts with the chips aisle, he picks out a few different flavors and hurriedly moves on to the next item. 

Jaemin's bag is almost full when shit hit the fan. 

The fucking alarm went off. 

"Fuck!" Jaemin cursed under his breath, he needed to get out of here. The police station is a literal minute away and there was no way Jaemin's going to jail. 

He hastily threw the bag over his shoulder and made a beeline to the exit. He heard the sirens already coming, and he knew he would be in a shit ton of trouble if he was caught by the cops. 

The problem was, he couldn't open the freaking door! 

"Ugh! Come on stupid door!" Jaemin yells, now completely panicking because there are cops outside. 

"Oh my god, you fucking pull it you idiot!"

Jaemin whips his head around when he hears the new voice behind him. 

"What the- who the hell are you?"

"Seriously? Do you want to get arrested?!" The other teen said exasperated. He pushes Jaemin aside and opens the door. Jaemin just stands with a dumb expression in his face. 

"I'm guessing that you really do, come on!" The blonde boy grabs the brunette's wrist and pulls him out into the alley, just as the cops come around the corner. 

"Hey you hooligans, stop now!"

"Run!" Jaemin barely registers the command until he feels that same pull on his wrist. Jaemin snaps back and they're running for their lives. 

The cops are further behind them, but they weren't exactly the most fit ones. But neither of the boys wanted to take a chance. 

They keep running, until Jaemin sees Donghyuck's house come into view. 

"Here, we can go around back. They won't find us here." Jaemin leads Jeno around the house. He removes the loose board in the fence and squeezes through, motioning for the other boy to do the same. 

"You live here?" The blonde asks, breathlessly. 

"No.... this is my friend's house."

"Oh."

Jaemin collapses on the ground, and he makes a mental note to workout more because he is so out of shape. He literally ran only five minutes. 

The two boys don't say anything for awhile, both of them trying to catch their breath. The blonde teen is the one to break the silence. 

"You know, you don't look like a one to steal."

Jaemin groans. "I'm not. This was a stupid dare."

"Hmm."

Jaemin turns slightly to look at the other. Since the backdoor light is on, Jaemin finally could get a good look at the other teen. And a good look that was, Jaemin could feel his throat going dry. 

The teen looked like he could be a Vogue model. His skin was flawless, not a pimple in sight. His blond hair was looked light and airy and Jaemin can't help but to wonder what it would feel like running his hands through the locks. 

"Yeah, I knew you were too cute to be a criminal." The other said, bringing Jaemin back to the real world. 

"Well what about you? What were you doing there? You don't look like much of a criminal mastermind yourself."

The blonde shrugs. "My cousin dared me. The store owner is my uncle."

Jaemin gave him a look. "You can seriously get things for free. Why would you even need to break in?"

"Well I was bored so I did it. And I would have all of my snacks if you hadn't tripped the alarm."

Jaemin's eye twitched slightly. "I tripped it?! I didn't do anything, I couldn't have tripped it."

"Well I know for a fact that I didn't, and we were the only two in the store. And I saw how clumsy you were when you tried to get through the door."

"Why the hell were just staring at me, you creep?!" Jaemin says, feeling slightly scandalized. 

"You're acting like I peeping at you in the shower, godly."

Jaemin's turns red at that statement. 

"You blush more than my sister does, and that's saying something."

"Look... "

"It's Jeno to you sweet cheeks."

"Okay, Jeno. I don't appreciate these flirtatious insults. So if you could stop that would be wonderful."

"Fair enough." Jeno starts. "But you have to tell me your name."

"It's Jaemin."

"Hmm, Jaemin... I'll have to remember that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaemin asks. 

"Nothing, but I'll see you around. I'm pretty sure that the cops are off our trail. Later."

Jeno threw a half wave and then he was gone. 

Jaemin doesn't know why, but he finds himself hoping to see the strange boy again. 

XXXXXX

The next time he sees Jeno, its where he least expects. At school. 

"You go here?" Jaemin approaches the blonde who is nonchalantly taking books out of his locker. 

"Why do you seem so surprised? This is literally the only school within this neighborhood." Jeno says already walking to class. 

"Why am I surprised? Because I have never seen you before in my life!" Jaemin exclaims. 

"Yes you have. You just haven't noticed. I've seen you around plenty of times."

"I have literally no memories of ever seeing you, and I'm pretty sure that I would notice a blondie like you." 

"Well, whatever." Jeno walks ahead of him and surprises Jaemin even more. 

"We're in the same class?!"

Jeno just shrugs and enters the classroom. He automatically goes to the last rows of seats and sits in the corner. Maybe that's why Jaemin's never seen him. 

"Hey Nana, cat got your tongue?"

Jaemin turns from the blonde boy and pays attention to his friends. 

"Sorry guys. I was just looking at that boy."

Renjun doesn't even look back. "You mean Jeno?"

"You know him?" Jaemin asks. 

"I mean, yeah. We've been going to the same schools since 2nd grade."

"What?!"

Donghyuck looks at him weirdly. "Yeah, you've never seen him? He's in all of our classes."

"No! I've only met him on Saturday. He was the boy I was telling you guys about."

"Wow Nana. Sometimes you can be so oblivious to your surroundings."

"I'm not!" Jaemin protests. 

"You totally are." Donghyuck laughs. 

Jaemin just pouts. Its not his fault that he never noticed a creeper sitting behind him. For the past 9 years. 

 

"Hey."

Jaemin couldn't stop the groan he let out when he heard the voice. He sat back against the tree and sets his sandwich down. 

"Hello Jeno."

"Heard you were asking about me today." Jeno says, casually sitting down across from Jaemin. 

"Who told you that?"

"Hyuck."

"Hyuck?! You know him?" Jaemin asks, incredulously. 

"Yeah. We're both in the drama club." Jeno says as if he's confused with the brunette's sudden outburst. 

"Am I the only one who doesn't know you?" Jaemin mumbles to himself more than to Jeno. 

But Jeno answers nonetheless. "Probably. We've been going to the same school for the past 9 years. At least I actually knew your name and that you existed."

"If you knew my name then why would you ask for it that other night?"

"Common courtesy."

"You're a bunch of bull, you know that?" Jaemin says, completely done with the blonde. 

"If that's what you think."

"You're impossible." Jaemin grumbles. 

"Well you're no Mr. Nice either."

"Whatever. Why are even over here? Don't you have any friends?" Jaemin says, quite tired of talking to the blonde. 

"I'd much rather eat with you beautiful."

Jaemin feels his eye twitch at the compliment. "What did I say about your weird flirting?"

"Sorry, can't help it. You're so cute and I really like you."

"Okay that's it. You are being really creepy right now. You can't just go around saying that you think people are cute and you don't even know them." 

"But you are cute, so I am just telling you. You remind me of a fluffy teddy bear."

Jaemin gives up. 

"I think I liked you better when you insulted me."

"I can go back to that if you want."

"No!"

XXXXXX

Getting rid of Jeno was easier said than done. The older boy seemed to know everywhere that Jaemin usually hangs out at and Jaemin can't seem to catch a break.

He would be waiting for Jaemin. He recently changed his stance, and he nows acts like the perfect gentleman. Jaemin doesn't know if the other teen is schizophrenic or just plain weird. And the crazy thing is that all of his classmates say that Jeno is a pretty quiet person and is always serious. But the Jeno that stalks Jaemin is a completely new person. It is scary how much Jeno knows about him. 

But he has to admit the attention did feel kind of good. 

It becomes kind of routine. Jaemin would come to school, Jeno would be waiting for him outside of the entrance and would take his bag and carry it inside. He would wait at Jaemin's locker and carry his books. At lunch time, Jeno forces Jaemin to sit down and then proceeds to balance two trays to their table. 

The others don't question Jeno's sudden presence in their group. They silently accept him, making it seems as if Jeno had been with them since pre-K. 

"So, are you and Jeno dating or what?" Donghyuck finally asks one day in class. 

"Or what." Jaemin says, shaking his head to himself. 

"You know I always get that answer when I ask Mark if we're dating, so I get it."

"Well at least you know Mark, Jeno just comes out of nowhere and bursts into my life."

"He probably thinks you're hot and won't leave you alone unless you go out with him."

"I know." Jaemin knows that, but there has to be some way for Jaemin to get rid of Jeno. 

So later that day after school ends, Jaemin asks him straight up. 

"What do I have to do in order to get rid of you?"

Jeno seems to know exactly what Jaemin is talking about. "I really can't guarantee that I'll leave you alone, but if you go on a date with me. If you don't want me around after that, then I'll leave you alone."

Then he leaves. 

XXXXXX

The next day, Jaemin finds a note taped to his desk.  
For Na Jaemin it reads.  
roses are red  
violets are blue  
you make my heart do funny things  
if only you knew  
my head hurts everyday  
oh yes its true  
i know we just met, but I need your help  
see, the only cure for my disease is a date with you

so do you want to help? 

 

Jaemin laughs at the note. Jeno was really serious about that date. And really, how could he say no? 

Jaemin knew he fell for the boy when they first met breaking and entering.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and cheesy! Haha! anyway that's it, sorry if its not that good. I hoped everyone enjoyed it. 
> 
> and my dearest Noelle, I hope you especially liked this because I wrote it for you! 
> 
> thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this. Please excuse any mistakes. I love everyone sooo much!


End file.
